Un jeu de cheveux
by Akuma664
Summary: Comment peut-on changer une situation anodine en une révélation perverse? Eh bien, Kakashi-sensei n'est pas là pour rien! Sasunaru léger. Donc Yaoi léger. LEMON pour le deuxième chapitre. Histoire à prendre à la légère, merci! 3
1. Chapter 1

Autatrice : Akuma664

Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fiction sont à Masashi Kashimoto! Vous le seriez sans doute si c'était une folle furieuse qui les détenait puisque le rating de l'anime Naruto serait sans doute pour 38 ans et plus! =3

Résumer : Comment peut-on changer une situation anodine en une révélation perverse? Eh bien, Kakashi-sensei n'est pas là pour rien! Sasunaru léger. Donc Yaoi léger.

J'ai écrit cette fic il y a très longtemps alors que tout était rose dans l'anime Naruto. Puis, je l'ai retravaillé il y a peut-être un an, en somme c'est tout simplement bien à lire ( je crois. Espéront! XDD). C'est à prendre à la légère, bien évidemment.

Hum, pour certaines raisons qui me sont inconnues (?) Il y a eu un bug quand j'ai uploadé (ce qui arrive souvent hélas :'C ), mais je vais faire mon possible pour tout arranger.. O_O' Oh là là qu'il manque des mots! è.é Soit dit en passant, moi aussi je déteste quand ce n'est pas à la ligne, alors je m'excuse pour les malheureuses personnes qui ont du endurer ça : je vous comprends! ^^'

Réponses aux reviews (veuillez passer par-dessus ça y'en a pas mal! xD) :

Naruto Uchiwa - En effet, tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle! XD Bon, par où commencer? Peut-être par le « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais avouer et  
exprimer ton homosexualité aussi rapidement. »... Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça, puisque je suis hétéro... Je n'ai pas parlé de moi dans tout ça alors, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi me reprocher? XD Je suis désolée si ça ne t'as pas plu, certains aiment et d'autres non. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, moi non plus je n'aime pas les « tas » comme tu dis, je vais corriger ça immédiatement! ;) Oh oui et le texte en italique, c'était pas pour faire joli. Personnellement, je choisis jamais ce style d'écriture, je préfère Arial Narrow... M'enfin, tous les goûts sont dans la nature on dirait bien. XD J'excuses volontiers ton « ton sec », je suis comme ça moi aussi quand quelque chose me déplaît. Merci pour ta review, elle était pas mal constructive! =)

Sangoline - XD En effet, le résumé n'était pas là pour rien... ;)

tsukasamakino - Je suis désolée! *l'autatrice se met à genoux* Je vais faire de mon mieux pour remédier à ça...

Tan'sui - Merci pour ta review! =3

vanilly - Je suis contente que tu aimes mon humour! XD Des mots qu'on ne comprend pas? Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause que je suis québécoise, mais je vais vraiment y faire plus attention! =)

lotus - Merci d'avoir posté une tite review, ça me fait plaisir! :D

hathor2 - Merci merci merci! Je t'adore! :'3

Kimi - Eh bien, il y en a au moins une qui a compris que ce n'était peut-être pas intentionel ces blocs! XD Merci pour ta review! ;)

Pour les reviews anonymes : Merci à vous, ça me touche! :'P

Alors, bonneuh lectureuh! =)

**Un jeu de cheveux...**

Sasuke était chez Naruto. Ils devaient travailler sur une technique que leur avait montré Kakashi. Naruto, étant ce qu'il est, se lassa rapidement et trouva une soudaine passion à ébouriffer les cheveux du brun. Le brun en question avait toujours une coiffure si cool, alors pourquoi pas la foutre en bordel? Celui-ci était très énervé du manque de concentration du blond, ce qui après une courte réflexion ne le surprenait pas. Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il touchait à ses cheveux tout d'un coup? Il lui avait déjà dit de ne pas le toucher trop familièrement auparavant. Sasuke fit son aire blasé, il n'arrivait pas à bien faire sa technique. Il avait réellement besoin de l'aide de cet usuratonkachi.

Non loin, Sakura entra dans l'immeuble. Elle savait que Sasuke était chez Naruto et donc, elle s'y dirigeait. Elle avait été jalouse de Naruto d'avoir été choisi pour pratiquer la techinique avec son beau brun. Elle savait ne pouvoir arriver à la cheville de l'immense quantité de chakra que le blond avait, mais tout de même, pourquoi Sasuke l'avait choisi malgré leurs querelles? Naturellement, Sakura gagatisait sur lui et n'était pas très bonne en jutsu comme l'autre idiot, c'est sûr que le brun avait choisi le blond pour travailler sur ça. Le brun commençait justement à regretter son choix. Ce blond n'avait même plus envie de travailler. Bref, Sakura arriva devant la porte de Naruto. Elle imagina Sasuke lui demander de manger un ramen avec elle juste après l'entraînement. Bref, elle souriait et était contente. Tout n'était pas si mal juste avant qu'elle ne les entende... Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, une expression incrédule naissant sur son visage.

Sasuke le plaqua fortement sur le mur d'une main, tenant un des bras du blond dans le dos du "prisonnier". Le torse de Naruto se faisait écrabouiller contre le plâtre du mur. Sasuke derrière lui, hérissa de plus bel les cheveux de son coéquipier. Naruto paniqua, il ne pouvait pas se déprendre et le brun lui faisait mal. Il l'avait vraiment énervé et le méritait à vrai dire...

- T'arrêtes de me tripoter baka! cria le blond.

Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas et se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il comprenne de se concentrer sur la technique et qu'il arrête de bouger partout et de lui ébourrifer les cheveux. Oui... Ça faisait bien des 'et'.

- Mais arrête de te trémousser, dobe! cria le brun.

Non loin, derrière une porte, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses devint blanche et avait un aire horrifié quand une image s'incrusta dans son esprit. Sasuke et Naruto faisant des trucs pas nets à la façon Kakashi. Elle resta figée. Tout simplement en bug, pendant qu'à l'intérieur du petit appartement, il semblait y avoir de l'action. En fait, elle ne savait pas que les deux garçons se battaient fortement comme à leur habitude.

Tout à coup, il y eu un silence. Sasuke avait arrêté de gigoter sa main dans les cheveux du blond. Tout les deux se regardaient. Le blond partit à rire. Il n'avait pas vue à quel point la nouvelle coiffure du brun était ridicule. Sasuke sourit amusé par la tête du blond et un peu aussi par son rire. Sasuke le lâcha finalement. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire, puisque le blond était si mort de rire qu'il tomba sur lui. Évidement, le super ninja Uchiwa, Sasuke n'eu pas le réflexe de rester bien droit et bascula. Maintenant, le blond essuyait ses larmes de rire tout en étant sur le torse du brun tous deux par-terre dans le vestibule qui se mélangeait à la pièce principale où ils s'étaient installés un peu plus tôt. À cause de la chute, le chandail du blond dévoilait son dos, sa veste étant ouverte.

Dans le portic, une Sakura ne réagit pas quand on la salua. Elle ne bougea pas quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à cause de celui qui venait d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Encore moins quand la voix de son sensei ne finit sa phrase.

- Yo, les jeu... nes... je... bafouilla Kakashi en voyant la scène.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Sakura était planté là, Kakashi remercia les Dieux de l'avoir fait ouvrir cette porte.

Il faut dire que ce qu'avait entendu Sakura n'était rien comparé à ça.

Une espèce de joie étincellait les yeux de l'Uchiwa et un sourire arcquait ses lèvres, tandis que le blond qui avait arrêté de rire lui écrasait toujours le torse et dont son dos était à découvert. Et tout ça avec leur virement de tête en même temps vers le nouvel arrivant dans la pièce de la part des deux garçons. Kakashi resta silencieux quelques secondes. Ses joues se colorèrent de plus en plus. Il sortit son "Icha Icha Paradise" de ses poches et le tendit à Naruto, étant le plus proche. Naruto qui comprenait manifestement au ralentit, le prit sans comprendre tout de suite de quel livre il s'agissait. Les deux garçons rougirent en comprenant ce que leur sensei pensait.

Celui-ci fit volte-face tout en leur criant quelque chose. Il sortit précipitamment en ricanant.

- Je vous le prête! Je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps! avait-il dit.

Ce dernierprit la rose dans le passage et sortit dehors. Même après plusieurs jours, les deux gars avaient beau expliquer qu'il ne s'était rien passé, Kakashi ne voulait rien savoir. Il les avait prit sur le fait, un point c'est tout! Au moins, il était un bon sensei et un bon sensei ne laisse jamais ses jeunes recrus se débrouiller seuls dans de telles expériences... Jamais il n'aurait mieux donner son 'Icha Icha Paradise' à quelqu'un avec de meilleures intentions qu'il n'avait eu. De toute façons, ce livre, il l'avait terminé sous peu.

Dans le village de Konoha, au petit cripuscule, un homme aux cheveux argentés se précipita pour aller cogner à une porte. Le propriétaire des lieux ouvrit après quelques instants, il venait de sortir de la douche.

- Iruka! s'écria le visiteur. J'ai un nouveau livre!

Le dit Iruka sembla accablé et referma la porte au nez de son visiteur.

- Kakashi, vous voulez me tuez ou quoi? Y'en a combien de ces foutus livres? dit-il énervé.

L'argenté réfléchit, il s'y attendait quand même un peu.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait de ça que je voulais vous parler.

- Et de quoi d'autre? demanda Iruka.

- C'est l'Hokage qui m'envoit, mais c'est totalement confidentielle. Je ne peux vous en parler à travers cette porte.

Le brun hésita, mais ouvrit tout de même. Il laissa la porte ouverte et se dirigea vers une autre pièce laissant l'autre homme entrer à sa guise. Ce qu'il fit. Un sourire arqua les lèvres du jounin qui referma la porte dans ce crépuscule qui achèverait le jour. Lui aussi, il achèverait quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un... Pauvre petit Iruka naïf... Et pauvre voisin, il ne pu dormir de la nuit.

À suivre...

J'me suis trop marrée pour la fin! XD Fin qui n'était pas là au début... ^^' Si vous avez un tant soit peu aimer, lisez la suite. Ça se passera environ 3 ans plus tard et on pourra voir très distinctement la différence d'âge! ;P Lemond à venir... Peut-être le premier que j'ai écrit en faiteuh... ^\\\^


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! =p Alors voilà la suite de "Un jeu de cheveux"! J'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai mit un lemon, comme promis... ^^ Je ne sais pas si je ferai une suite, ça dépandra peut-être des comms. En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura une suite déjà qu'il n'était pas censé y avoir un chapitre deux! XD

Bonne lecture! =3

**Un jeu de cheveux ...**

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto avait 15-16 ans. Il se rendit au rendez-vous de son groupe de ninjas. Il courut dans les rues. Il avait un poids sur le coeur. Et s'il était repartit du village?

Quand il arriva au bout d'une rue, il aperçu une rose bonbon et un brun. Il soupira. Sasuke était réellement revenu au village après sa fuite chez Orochimaru et la mort d'Itachi, mais la crainte du blond persistait toujours. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son rival était revenu. Son retour avait été très difficile à vrai dire. Le brun avait été suivit par l'Hokage lui-même et il avait dû se racheter pour le village. Naruto approcha le groupe et salua ses membres.

Un peu plus tard, un homme aux cheveux gris argenté apparu. Il se fit engueuler pour son retard faussement motivé. Il annonça qu'il n'y avait aucune mission qui leur avait été attribuée. Le village était beaucoup plus paisible après toute cette histoire et même si nos trois ninjas étaient haut classés, ils n'avaient guère de missions importantes. Les trois personnes rentrèrent donc bredouilles.

Après quelques instants, Kakashi arrêta Sasuke dans une rue. Il lui demanda s'il voulait bien aller porter quelque chose chez Naruto, car il avait oublié de lui remettre tout à l'heure et qu'il était déjà en retard pour un certain entretient avec l'Hokage. Le brun prit le paquet rectangulaire dont la couleur était une sorte d'orangé jaunâtre. Ça faisait beaucoup penser à une enveloppe, mais beaucoup plus épais. Le sensei s'éclipsa et Sasuke prit donc le chemin approprié pour arriver chez le blond.

Un "toc" retentit. Naruto se précipita à la porte. C'était assez rare que quelqu'un venait chez lui. C'était Sasuke. S'il avait eu 12 ans, il aurait grimacé et aurait demandé sèchement ce qu'il voulait. Au lieu de ça, il était plus vieux et sourit ouvertement devant l'aire habituel du brun. Il le fit entrer.

- Salut Sasuke! referma vite fait la porte pour revenir en force vers son 'invité surprise'.

- T'es venu me voir pour quoi? demanda-t-il joyeux.

- Kakashi a oublié, dit le brun en lui tendant le blond écarquilla les yeux et lui prit des mains.

Après l'avoir examiné sans pour autant l'ouvrir, il le balança sur son lit à quelques mètres de là.

- Bon, j'y vais, ajouta le tourna le dos au blond pour faire face à la porte, mais deux mains prirent possession de ses cheveux.

Naruto les ébouriffa de la manière la plus sauvage qu'il pouvait.

- Tu te souviens Sasuke? rigola le blond.

Il le lâcha sentant l'aura meurtrière du brun. Celui-ci se retourna. Le blond se plia de rire instantanément en voyant la peignure du brun. Ce dernier plaqua le blond au mur en moins de deux. Lui tenant de sa main gauche le bras droit dans son dos. Naruto mangeait le mur en pleine face à présent. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le brun pourrait un jour utiliser une telle force brute, même entre amis. Le Sasuke d'il y avait environ trois ans paraissait presque attendrit face à ça. De son autre main, Sasuke voulait attaquer ses cheveux comme l'autre dobe l'avait fait. Mais aussitôt qu'il mit sa main dans ses cheveux son regard se changea. Ils étaient soyeux et il était assez proche pour sentir leur doux parfum qu'il affectionnait depuis longtemps. Naruto ne pu voir ce changement d'attitude chez le brun.

- Sasuka, baka! Tu me fais mal au bras! cria le blond énervé, mais tout aussi amusé se rappelant la coiffure de son assaillant.

Il eu un grand frisson soudainement. Sasuke lui avait lâché le bras et il avait glissé sa main sous sa veste et son t-shirt. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa hanche du côté gauche et entourèrent le blond au niveau du nombril. Naruto n'osait plus bouger. Une bouche se colla sur son cou. La main du brun jouait encore dans ses cheveux. Le blond déglutit, frôlant une plainte d'excitation quand il sentit un membre cambré appuyé sur lui, ce qui fit cambrer le sien. Tout d'un coup, la bouche se décolla, créant un petit bruit de succion et se rapprocha de son oreille.

- Naruto... émit-elle en un chuchotement.

Il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça; Sasuke était là. Il était bien là et il ne repartirait jamais. Il avait tant souffert pendant son départ. Il en avait presque eu le traumatisme. Alors, il essaya de se rassurer. Ses doigts étaient bien réels, sa voix était réelle et sa chaleur reposée sur son corps était réelle. La crainte du blond disparut de son coeur. Ce pincement désagréable était enfin parti. Son coeur battait plus vite que jamais.

Le brun lui empoigna le collet, le forçant à se mettre face à lui. Sa main quitta ses cheveux pour effleurer sa joue, puis pour maintenir son menton. Les yeux du brun dont les pupilles en forme de billes aussi noires que les ténèbres le fixaient. Le blond eu le vertige et ferma les yeux pour échapper à les siens qui l'hypnotisaient. C'est alors que les lèvres de Naruto et de Sasuke ne firent qu'unes, en un geste très passionné et rauque venant de l'Uchiwa, comme si c'était un geste qui avait longuement été désiré. La langue de l'Uchiwa demanda l'accès de la bouche du blond,ce qui se fit aussitôt. S'en suivit une guerre entre ces deux langues. Ils finirent par se décoller, à bout de souffle. Sasuke pouvait maintenant sentir l'érection du blond contre sa cuisse, ayant changé de position. Il le poussa avec force sur le lit, celui-ci émit un fort grincement. Naruto s'affala sur le dos comme une pierre. Sasuke se mit à cheval sur son coéquipier, s'assoyant sur son bassin. Leur libido plus qu'enclenchée, ils avaient énormément chaud. Sasuke enleva son chandail et prit possession du cou du blond, lui faisant plusieurs suçons. Naruto eût plusieurs gémissements mal étouffés à sentir le corps de Sasuke contre lui, ce qui excita encore plus le brun qui glissait à nouveau ses mains sous le t-shirt du blond. L'Uzumaki fourra une main dans les cheveux d'ébène et entreprit de réchauffer le dos blanc et musclé de son ami. Un autre suçon de fait, Naruto bougea puissamment les hanches, se courbant, pour punir l'Uchiwa de toujours prendre le dessus. Celui-ci s'arrêta subitement, prit par un gémissement. Il se redressa et adressa un regard noir au blond. Le blond était amusé par l'attitude du brun qui était si prévisible dans ces moments pareils. Le blond enleva sa veste, puis son haut couleur nuit, laissant le brun baver pour son torse alléchant. Il rougit brutalement quand Sasuke se recula pour mieux détacher sa fermeture éclair. Le blond, bien déterminé à prendre le dessus, s'attaqua à la sienne. S'en suivit une bataille de déshabillement... N'ayant plus de vêtements pour continuer, Sasuke glissa sa main très délicatement sur le ventre du blond et frôla sa peau jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il saisit. Ce qui valu que l'autre se fige et étouffe une autre plainte. Le brun rapprocha tout doucement ses lèvres. S'en suivit de longs mouvements de vas et viens. Le blond n'en pût plus après tous ses gémissements, il s'aggripa aux draps et pencha la tête vers l'arrière. Bientôt, le brun fût récompensé et lécha la semence de son amant. Il se releva et l'observa. Il était à lui. « Depuis longtemps... pensa-t-il. » Son blond avait les joues rosies, il était tout en sueur et sa respiration était haletante. Naruto releva la tête avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke faisait planté là à ne rien foutre? Le brun s'avança, se mettant une autre fois à cheval sur lui. Il lui saisit les lèvres passionnément. Naruto le repoussa sur le dos, le brun en fût déstabilisé quelques secondes. Le blond rapprocha sa tête du sexe de Sasuke. Il entreprit ce que le brun avait fait plus tôt. Sasuke gémissait maintenant. Son coeur semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage. Après quelques minutes, il jouis de plus belle. Tout les deux tombèrent sur le lit, côtes à côtes. Sasuke remua un instant, il ressentait une douleur à son épaule comme si quelque chose le piquait. Il extirpa des couvertes une chose rectangulaire et jaune qu'il ouvrit sans réfléchir. Naruto, prenant conscience pourquoi l'autre bougeait, essaya de lui reprendre le paquet avant qu'il ne découvre son secret. Sasuke se servit d'une ruse; il embrassa son ventre descendant toujours plus bas, mais le blond le poussa tout de même. Ils se chamaillaient du bout des bras le paquet. Naruto prit donc l'avantage, il se mit sur les genoux du brun et lui chuchotta :

- Tu sais comment faire... ? Aller... dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Mission accomplie; le brun avait lâché le livre, mais à présent, sa proie c'était lui. Lui qu'il mit à quatre pattes. Il humidifia ses doigts. Bien sûr qu'il savait comment! Quelle question! Plus d'une fois il avait surpris Kabuto et Orochimaru... ! Il mit un doigt... Naruto se raidit, mais se décontracta plus facilement quand le brun lui flattait le ventre de ses doigts qui lui arrachaient des frissons. Il mit son deuxième doigt. Il bougea un peu. Au début, le blond n'avait guerre de plaisir, mais il s'habitua et eu vite des plaintes d'excitations aux caresses du brun. Plus qu'un troisième et le brun si mit au-dessus de lui. Il y alla doucement, puis le blond en demandait tout en couinant son nom. Ils allaient de plus en plus vite. Leurs bas-ventres étaient en feux, tout comme leurs joues. Tout n'était que deux corps en mouvement et des plaintes d'excitation. Le brun n'en pût plus et jouit. Sentant ce liquide chaud en lui, le blond en fit autant. Le brun se retira et tous les deux se rabattirent sur le matelas, épuisés de leur effort. Naruto prit ses dernières forces pour accoter sa tête sur le beau torse de son amant. Celui-ci posa une main sur sa tête blonde favorite. Il sentait le coeur du blond battre fortement. Ils fermèrent les yeux.

- Sas'ke...?

- Hmm... ? émit le brun.

- Tu ne repartiras pas, hein?

Le brun rouvrit les yeux. La voix du blond était si faible et suppliante.

- Je te le promet...

Un énorme sourire se hissa sur le visage du blond, son blond.

- Nar'to...?- Oui? fit celui-ci en relevant la tête vers son silence. Les yeux noirs du brun admiraient ceux du blond. Une étincelle y flamboyait. « Depuis plus longtemps... se dit-il. »

- Je t'aime... susurra-t-il sans détourner le lui vola un autre baiser.

- Moi aussi, fit-il avec un large sourire avant de se raccoter sur son torse et de dessiner du bout des doigts quelque chose que lui seul savait.

Sasuke fronça soudainement les sourcils, se demandant ce qui le piquait au-dessus de sa tête. Il tendit le bras et saisit un paquet rectangulaire qu'il rouvrit et dont il en extirpa « Itcha Itcha Paradise », le livre préféré de Kakashi. Il en rit. Naruto était devenu aussi pervert que leur sensei?

C'est alors que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Naruto! T'aurais pas vue Sasuuke-kuuuun?

C'était Sakura qui, après avoir vu les deux amants faire des têtes de poissons fris, se mit à saigner du nez et prit un aire horrifié malgré tout.

Derrière elle, Kakashi entra à son tour et vit la scène. Il ricana, ses joues se colorèrent rapidement. Sasuke avait mordu à l'hameçon comme un débutant. Son plan avait marché même si les garçons ne savaient rien de ses intentions cette journée-là.

- Vous avez enfin accepté de le lire tous les deux! dit-il en s'éclipsant avec la rose en bug.

Les deux restants faisaient toujours leur tête de poisson. Cette fois-ci, ils ne pourraient pas nier le tout! De toute façons, ce n'était pas grave. Et pour une fois, Sakura lâcherait le brun -et le blond aussi-! Sasuke prit le menton de Naruto et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Le brun sourit de malice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me disais? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Baka! Je t'ai disait que je t'aime!

- Usuratonkachi! T'aurais pût barrer la porte!

C'est ainsi que leurs vielles habitudes se montrèrent, mais pas comme avant. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de cacher leur sentiment. Ce sentiment si fort qui les lient à tout jamais.

* * *

Aux petites heures du matin, un homme aux cheveux argentés marchait d'un petit pas rapide dans les rues de Konoha. Il cherchait distraitement ce qu'il dirait à ses élèves dans l'après-midi même pour excuser son retard. Il atteint le bout d'une rue et son pas s'accéléra. Il soupira à l'idée des reproches qui lui seront futurement faites par ses élèves. Il traversa un terrain.

- Je m'en fous... Je... Je... commença-t-il en parlant à soit-même comme un asillé.

Il cogna à une porte, la personne répondit après quelques secondes. Iruka se couchait extrêmement tard quand il n'avait cours le lendemain -la journée même dans le fond, vous aurez compris-.

« Kakash... s'étrangla-t-il alors que le visiteur l'empoigna d'un coup en le serrant fort dans ses bras et en l'embrassant dans le cou. »

« J'aidais une mamie à traverser la rue! cria-t-il. »

Voilà pourquoi les excuses de Kakashi étaient toujours ridicules. Quand il trouvait une réponse, il avait autre chose en tête... Il ferma la porte la trouvant en tâtonnant dans les airs. Il poussa Iruka de son étreinte jusqu'à un mur proche, peut-être la porte elle-même.

L'aube débuta sur une plainte exquise provenant d'Iruka qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son amant était si endurant cette fois-ci.

Une rose attendait son équipe au point de rendez-vous habituel. Elle trouvait vraiment bizarre le fait que son Sasuke-kun soit en retard. Elle soupira d'énervement. Il était vraiment tard dans l'après-midi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était toute seule?

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, elle vit Sasuke et Naruto apparaître au bout d'une rue parallèle au pont. Ils couraient tous les deux pour ne pas être en retard, mais ils ne semblaient évidemment pas se rendre compte que c'était plus que le cas. Ils arrivaient à la hauteur de la rose quand un nuage apparut, c'était Kakashi. Tous les trois, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir qu'ils crièrent en coeur;

- On a aidé une mamie à traverser la rue! crièrent ses deux coéquipiers.

- J'ai aidé une mamie à traverser la rue! cria Kakashi au même moment.

Sakura devint blanche... Et les garçons eurent la goutte au front en se regardant soudainement pris d'horreur. Voilà pourquoi Kakashi était en retard tout ce temps. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, ses retards correspondaient aux congés d'Iruka.

La rose colléra en fulminant peu à peu comme un volcan silencieux.

- Ne me dites pas que... commença-t-elle à l'égard des trois gars. Que vous n'êtes que des pervers attardés!

Fin

Voilà, une fic que j'ai très particulièrement aimée à mélanger passion et humour! XD J'espère que vous aurez autant rit que moi sur ce coup! Sinon, Reviews? *o*


End file.
